This R13 grant application requests funds to partially cover the cost of planning, organizing, publicizing and hosting the 28th Annual Symposium on Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS. The symposium will be held October 19-22, 2010, at the Westin Hotel in New Orleans, Louisiana. The meeting will be hosted by the Tulane National Primate Research Center, Tulane University. This meeting is the premier forum for the presentation and exchange of the most recent scientific advances in AIDS research utilizing the nonhuman primate model. The latest findings in primate pathogenesis, immunology, genomics, virology, vaccines and therapeutics will be presented. It is anticipated that approximately 300 scientists from around the world will attend. The symposium will encompass five half-day scientific sessions, and an evening poster session. The scientific sessions will be: (1) Prevention (vaccines and microbicides);(2) Virology and Pathogenesis;(3) Immunology and Host Defense;(4) Therapy, Viral Persistence, and Reservoirs;and (5) Genetics/Genomics. Each session will have an invited Chair, a scientific leader in the field, who will give a 30-minute state-of-the-art presentation to open the session, and a co-chair from the host institution. The session chair and co-chair will also moderate the session and manage speaker questions. The conference will also include a welcome reception on the day of arrival, a keynote address at the start of the scientific sessions, an evening banquet, and invited speakers who will address scientific and public health related issues related to the global AIDS crisis. A Scientific Program Committee, consisting of twelve members drawn from the Tulane National Primate Research Center and other institutions will review abstracts and assign oral or poster presentations for each of the scientific sessions. Committee members will include leaders in the field from a variety of scientific disciplines. Criteria for selection of oral presentations will include relevance of the topic, as well as originality and quality of the information contained in the abstract. Those giving talks will be invited to submit their presentations in manuscript form for publication in the Journal of Medical Primatology. A poster session will include meritorious presentations that cannot be accommodated in one of the platform sessions. Posters will be available for viewing throughout the duration of the meeting. All accepted abstracts will be posted online on the meeting website to ensure open access to meeting participants and non-participants engaged in nonhuman primate research. Feedback from the participants will be obtained through written questionnaires or oral comments to members of the organizing committee. This format has been successfully followed using NCRR support for the previous symposia. Abstract Page PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): The principal objective of this symposium is to serve as a scientific forum for the dissemination and exchange of new research findings, ideas and directions by an international group of scientists whose research focuses on the study of experimental immunodeficiency virus infections, i.e., human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV) and recombinant simian/human immunodeficiency virus (SHIV) in nonhuman primate models. The ultimate goal is to utilize the knowledge gained from these crucial nonhuman primate studies to better understand how HIV and SIV cause disease, facilitating the development of new methods for the treatment, control and prevention of AIDS in human populations.